It is known to provide cable transport arrangements, such as the Poma tow, at ski slopes to provide for skier uplift. Such cable transport arrangements have been modified to provide for uplift of vehicles. US 2004/0074415 describes a cable transport arrangement which is configured to tow a wheeled vehicle over the ground. The cable transport arrangement of US 2004/0074415 comprises a towing rope which forms a loop at its distal end. A rigid member which extends from the vehicle is received in the loop whereby the vehicle is towed by the cable transport arrangement. Towing of the vehicle ceases when the loop of material is disengaged from the rigid member by ground mounted apparatus, which is operative to ease the loop from the rigid member as the vehicle passes the ground mounted apparatus.
The present inventor has become aware of shortcomings in approaches to towing vehicles with cable transport arrangements, such as the approach described by US 2004/0074415.
The present invention has been devised in the light of the inventor's aforementioned appreciation. It is therefore an object for the present invention to provide improved towing apparatus for towing a vehicle with a cable transport arrangement. It is a further object for the present invention to provide towing apparatus for towing a vehicle with a cable transport arrangement, the towing apparatus comprising an attachment arrangement which is configured for releasable attachment to the vehicle.